


Garden of Peace

by BlakRabbit



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: asheiji secret santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: After 10 years of being together, Ash & Eiji finally get to slow down.A moment of one of their down times at their apartment.Click here for Intro
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Garden of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @ReadMyWebComic on Twitter.
> 
> Prompt: Asheiji having a nice quiet morning in their apartment post ending

[Beep: You have 2 new messages. First message.]

Max: Hey there, Kiddo. I was just callin’ to let you know that you’re now talkin’ to the next in line for Mayor of New York!

Ash: God help us

Max: Can you believe it?

Ash: No

Max: I know! It’s crazy! We just got the numbers in today, and it’s all thanks to you, Ash. We’re finally gonna clean up this town. We’re having a little get together at the Oyster Bar tomorrow night to celebrate if you and Eiji wanna join us. I’m sure Jessica would be thrilled to see you both again. Oh, We got the new place all fixed up; you both should drop by sometime. By the way, Michael says “Hi”. Talk to you later.

[Beep: Next Message] 

Cain: Ash, what’s up, man? 

Ash: Cain?

Cain: Call me back when you get the chance. Ya boy passed his bar exam and is establishin’ himself in Harlem at a big law firm.

Ash: Atta boy

Cain: Gotta protect my hood one way or another, am I right?

Ash: You ain’t kiddin’

Cain: Anyways, give me a holla so we can catch up and celebrate. Lata

[Beep: There are no more Messages]

Ash takes a deep breath of relaxation as he sips his early morning coffee watching the city of Manhattan come alive as the sun rises. He stares outside the window bathing in the gentle, warn sunlight counting his blessings wondering what the future will hold for him. He never thought he would make it this far; it’s been nearly ten years since that fateful day at the library, and his scar reminds him that life is not through with him yet...not by a long shot.

Ash hears movement from the bedroom, and out comes their sweet golden retriever, Buddy. With a smile on his face he slowly walks over to Ash, and nuzzles his hand for attention; Ash gives him pets on the head, “Mornin’, Buddy.”

Before he goes to the kitchen to make breakfast Ash checks in on Eiji who is sleeping peacefully in the bedroom. Ash can’t help but smile knowing that his best friend had decided to stay with him for this long. He stuck with him during his time in the hospital, through the grueling healing process, his time studying at NYU, all of the fun times they had while in Izumo and Tokyo, and their visit to the Caribbean to see Blanca and his new girlfriend. Everything happened so fast; now at the age of 28 he and Eiji had finally slowed down to truly enjoy life together.

Eiji is awakened by the smell of bacon, eggs, fresh coffee, and a wet dog nose nuzzling his face. Eiji giggles and says, “Ohayou gozaimasu”. Eiji takes a quick shower, and finds Ash in the studio space finishing his painting of the beautiful horizon of New York City.

“You’re finally up, old man? Breakfast is on the table.”

Eiji scoffs at Ash, “I’m not an old man!”

“Are you older than me?”

“Well, yes, b-”

“Then you’re an old man”, Ash chuckles light-heartedly while making smooth brushstrokes with his brush onto the canvas, “At least you still look 19. You got that goin’ for you.”

“Better an old man than a messy ‘kid’ like you.” 

Eiji takes some paint from Ash’s palette and smears some on Ash’s face. They get into a playful scrap with the paint making colorful art pieces out of themselves even though they just showered not too long ago. They hear whimpering during their squabble, and gasp as they notice Buddy, who was watching on with big puppy eyes, peppered with different colors of paint. Buddy, unfortunately, knew that this meant he needed a bath as he begins to put his tail between his legs and hangs his head low.

While in the bathtub, Buddy grumbles in a low tone. Ash tries to comfort him, “C’mon, Buddy, it’s not that bad. We’re almost through gettin’ all o’ the paint off ya’.” 

His fur was getting too heavy with water that Buddy started to shake away the wetness and sprays both Ash and Eiji in the process. Ash had a disappointed look on his face while Eiji gave a hearty belly laugh. Seeing Eiji laugh and Buddy’s excitement made Ash feel warm inside; he hopes that this lasts for another ten years...he hopes this feeling of peace lasts forever.

Later in the day, when Ash was finally done with his painting he goes over to Eiji’s space in the studio to see the multiple photos that were taken during their time together that ranged from when they first met at the bar on the Lower East Side to their recent trip to the Caribbean. The photos varied in sizes, colors, and film exposures as Eiji used many cameras during his time spent with Ash. One of the photos that caught Ash’s eye was one with Shorter, Max, Ibe, Eiji, Jennifer and himself at the lighthouse at Cape Cod. Ash could still feel the gentle breeze, smell the ocean air, and for a minute, seen a small glimpse of Griff as he looks at himself in the photo. He sheds a few tears remembering the day he went to the lighthouse for the first time with Griff and now reliving the good memories of Cape Cod through Eiji’s photo.

As Eiji was developing more photos he says, “I’m so glad you decided to do an art show with me, Ash...Ash?” Eiji had seen Ash tear up looking at the photos and he puts his hand in Ash’s for support. Ash leans his head against Eiji’s indulging in the moments of the past. 

“I can’t believe we made it out, Eiji.”

“...and I’m glad to have you here, Ash...we all are.” 

Ash becomes overwhelmed with feelings and instinctively gives Eiji a hug. Eiji was a bit surprised by the quick gesture of affection, but comes to and embraces his best friend among the many lives that have brought them together in this garden of peace.


End file.
